The Dead Of Winter
The Dead Of Winter Is A Fan Episode, in this episode, some idiot drinks a zombie potion and zombifying, as a result, he and almost every tree friend turns into a zombie, in which 2 mortal enemies must work together to save new years day and stop the zombie apocolypse Starring Ironic Boomer Baron Feturing Scarey Sly Decay Horace Scott Celsius Fahrenheit Kelvin Pyro Devon Krem Quay Nid Ned Appearences Generic Tree Friends Plot Ironic drinks a zombie potion, as a result he turns into a zombie and infects everyone except for Boomer and Baron, who now knows they must work together to stop the apoclypse, Baron puts Decay in a woodchipper, Boomer: so thats how to get rid of people you dont like... why didnt i think about that? Baron: because you are retarded Boomer: atleast im not a nerd Baron: are we going to argue, or are we going to end this apocolypse? Boomer: fine after their argument, Boomer throws a boulder at Scareys head, smashing it Baron: no one uses that method Boomer: shut up! we got a zombie apocolypse to stop... after arguing too much, the zombies destroy every tool, later they are in Baron's lab Baron: ok! we need to make an antidote to stop this apocolypse give me 4 ounces of Blue Potion, and 5 ounces of Red Potion............... ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?! Boomer: uh... wha... ok! *gives Baron the potion* Baron: ok, i just have to make the antidote... *pours the potion in a cup, then pours a very small amount in a test tube* and... just to make sure... *pours the antidote on an apple, causing the apple to decompose* what the? *glances at Boomer* Boomer: what? Baron: I SAID 4 BLUES AND 5 REDS, NOT 5 BLUES AND 4 REDS!!! Boomer: sheesh, its the same crap... calm down... *gives Baron the right amount of reds and blues* Baron: ok... *grabs a test tube and uses it to pour it on the apple, and it goes back to normal* Baron: now lets turn these zombies back *realizes Sly biting him on the shoulder* oh crap, this is not good Boomer: *in hatred of Sly, she impales her through the head by kicking her directly in the face, forming a hole in her face* Baron: *is now a zombie* Boomer: man... im the only one... *fills a giant bucket up with the antidote and goes on the roof of Barons lab, then dumps the giant bucket on every zombie, turning them back to normal* there normal... *jumps off the roof and lands perfectly on her feet* i have saved the day! Baron is in his lab and still a zombie, but his lab caves in on him, and the episode ends* Deaths 1. Baron throws Decay into a woodchipper 2. Boomer throws a boulded at Scareys head 3. Boomer kicks Sly directly in the face. impaling it 4. Baron is crushed by his collapsing lab Trivia even though this episode is to come out on January 1st 2014, this episode will possibly be delayed Goofs despite her hair changing after becoming a girl, Boomer's hair is the same as her hair as a male in this episode Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes Not Covered in the Seasons